Inside the Gallagher and Blackthorne Academies
by katie4cheer
Summary: It's a battle of the sexes during an all-nighter at Gallagher! Each chapter, the boys or the girls have to come up with one reason why their gender is better. There's a short story in each chapter. Credit goes to Kiwiosity for the idea! ZxC, GxB, and JxL
1. The Antidote

**(Author's Note: This story is based off of Kiwiosity's story, The Ultimate Spy Guide.)**

Inside the Gallagher Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock

(aka: Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry)

* * *

Mission 1: The Antidote

Summary: After a science experiment went wrong, Dr. Fibs needed an antidote. And fast.

* * *

Cammie, Bex, and Macey sprinted across a dark, grassy clearing towards a huge, gray, concrete building. The antidote was inside. All they had to do was get in, get the antidote, and get out. Easy enough.

"I can shut down the security cameras for three minutes max," Liz told them through their comms units. Liz was on her laptop in the van about two blocks away, waiting for her friends to return. "In that time, you three will have to climb the wall and enter the door on the rooftop."

"No problem," Bex replied. Cammie, Bex, and Macey approach the wall of the huge building. They each remove two small, pink disks from their pockets and stick them to their palms.

Soon, they were all hanging 50 feet above the ground, climbing up the wall. Cammie jumps onto the roof, and Bex and Macey land by her sides. They stack the pink disks on top of Macey's head, and she covers them with her beret.

"Check your back pockets, everyone," Liz tells them. They reach in their pockets and take out I.D. badges. "These are false I.D.'s for in the building. If a security guard walks over to you, just flash these at him while you're walking by."

Cammie nods, even though Liz couldn't see her. Actually, Liz probably could. She probably had planted video cameras on them somehow.

They walk toward the little door standing in the middle of the rooftop. Macey opens the door, which was unlocked, as Liz promised it would be. They walk down a small flight of stairs and into a brightly lit hallway.

"Just walk down this hallway, through Door 2579, down that hallway, and into Room 8913," Liz recites. None of the girls say anything back, in case it would be too obvious they were wearing comms units.

They made it to Room 8913 without seeing one security guard. In the room, there were rows and rows of glass shelves full of green vials of liquid. "Find the one labels P62H5," Liz says.

"Let's split up," Bex says. So Cammie, Bex, and Macey split up, jogging down the rows of shelves and looking for the antidote.

In about ten minutes, Cammie calls out, "Got it!"

The girls walk towards the exit, but then they hear footsteps from the hallway. Cammie looks at her friends in a panic, the green vial pressed in her palm. Suddenly, the doorknob starts to jiggle, and Cammie knew there was no time left.

So, she stuck the vial down into her cleavage.

In a second's notice, the door swings open, revealing two security guards. "Hey, you girls aren't supposed to be in here!" the bald man says.

"Sorry," Macey says innocently, "We were just looking for the bathroom."

"Well, come with us," the other man says. The two cops lead the girls back into the brightly-lit hallway that they started out in. "There it is," he tells them, pointing to a door.

"But first, could we check your pockets?" the bald man asks. The girls turn their pockets inside-out and show them their fake I.D.'s. The guards nod approvingly. "Just making sure you girls didn't steal anything."

"Oh, we wouldn't do that," Bex assures them. "Well, thanks for showing us the bathrooms." Cammie, Bex, and Macey stand there in the hallway, smiling at the guards, until the guards take a hint and start walking away. Then the girls turn around and head into the bathroom.

Macey turns to the mirror and immediately starts fixing her eyeliner. "Nice job, Chameleon. Who knew you had it in you to stick the vial Dr. Fibs will have to be _drinking out of_ in your cleavage?" she tells Cammie.

"Yeah, well, I guess the push-up bra you forced me into had it's advantages," Cammie replies. Bex chuckles.

In a few minutes, the girls peek out of the bathroom and jog down the hallway and back onto the roof. Macey disperses the pink disks, which they use to scale down the walls again. Once they hit the ground, the girls start sprinting for the van.

Liz opens the heavy doors in the back right as Cammie, Bex, and Macey run into the street. They hop in, slam the doors shut, and the van zooms off. The girls all share multiple high-fives, and Liz laughs.

"Great job, Cammie. If only Zach was here," she says.

* * *

"_Cammie_ did that?" Zach asks, a huge smirk on his face. Macey and Bex had just finished telling the boys the story, much to Cammie's embarrassment. The boys and girls were all sitting around an oak table in the library. They weren't having any classes tomorrow, so the whole grade had decided to pull an all-nighter. Everybody was in their pajamas. The girls were wearing spaghetti strap camis and rolled-up Soffe shorts. The boys were just wearing their boxers and tight, white tank tops that showed off their muscles.

"Yes," Cammie mumbles, her face growing redder by the second.

Grant laughs. "Got anything else in there, Cammie?" he asks jokingly. Bex reaches out and smacks his arm.

"_No_, she does _not_. And don't ask that," Bex snaps.

"Why?" Grant retorts, "Do _you_ hide anything in _your_ cleavage?"

Bex shrugs nonchalantly and leans back in her chair. "Every girl spy has done that at least once," she answers him.

"Seriously?" Jonas exclaims, looking at Liz. Her face turns red as she nods.

"Well, guys do certain things that girl spies don't, too," Zach says.

"Like what?" Cammie demands. Her face was slowly returning back to it's normal color.

"Like lots of stuff that makes us better than _you_ are," Grant teases, a smirk crawling across his lips. All the girls' jaws drop open. Bex jumps out of her chair, and stomps over to Grant.

"Are you saying that _boys_ are better than _girls_?!" Bex demands. Jonas and Zach look at each other, the same thought passing through their minds: _Bex is going to murder him._

"No," Grant says calmly, reclining in his chair. "Not in general. All I'm saying is that boys are better spies than girls."

"WHAT?!" all the girls shout in unison. Cammie, Liz, and Macey jump out of their chairs, just like Bex had.

Grant shrugs. "It's true."

"Well… he may be right," Jonas says nervously.

"What?!" Liz hisses, whipping her head towards her crush. _How could he?_

"Guys are stronger and braver and… it's been proven before," Jonas explains, blushing. Grant high-fives Jonas.

"Well if it _has_ been proven," Liz snaps, "I haven't found the proof yet."

"Alright, then, girls, we'll make a deal," Zach says.

"Hold up!" Cammie exclaims, "You _agree_ with them?" She motions towards Grant and Jonas.

"Well… yeah," Zach replies. "I _am_ a guy, after all. I have to stick up for my gender."

"Fine," Cammie says sourly.

"Anyway, like I was going to say," Zach continues, "We'll each get a pen and piece of paper to write a list of why our gender is better than the other's. We'll take turns explaining why our gender is best until nobody can think of any more reasons. _Then_, we'll have our winner."

The girls sit down and try to calm themselves. "Alright. Sounds good," Macey says.

Zach watches Cammie as she smugly reaches into her cleavage and pulls out a piece of blank, folded-up paper. Liz pulls a pen out of her bun, which sent her hair cascading down her back.

"Do you have a piece of paper for us?" Zach asks Cammie.

"Nope," she says brightly, beginning on her list. The girls laugh as the boys scowl.

"Quick, get some paper and a pen," Jonas murmurs to Grant as the girls start on their list. Grant runs off.


	2. Peek A Boo!

Inside the Blackthorne Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Pujols, Adonis, and Einstein

(aka: Zack Goode, Grant, and Jonas)

* * *

Mission 2: Peek-A-Boo!

Summary: Plant multiple infra-red cameras on the rooftop of the Dillinger Academy.

* * *

Zach and Cammie ran across the dark street to the luminous Dillinger Academy, a boarding school for enemy spies. Their friends were scattered about the building, so they could plant the cameras quicker. But all they could see of their friends were thin, yet muscular, silhouettes sprinting towards the building.

"Ready?" Zach whispers.

"I was born ready," Cammie replies. Zach smirks and wraps an arm around Cammie's waist. She got shivers, even though she knew it was necessary he did that. She wraps her arms around his neck. Zach lifts his other arm and points it towards the sky. He was holding a grapple-gun.

Zach pulls the trigger, and a grapple on a rope shoots up towards the roof. The hook grabs hold of the gutters, and he pulls the trigger again. They shoot up into the air, and Cammie is once again shocked by the speed at which they were pulled up. And to shock a spy? Well, that takes a lot.

They jump over the ledge and land silently on the rooftop. Zach sets the grapple-gun near the edge of the roof, ready for decent. "Let's do this," Cammie tells him, taking the backpack off her back.

Zach and Cammie remove two cameras from the backpack, one for each of them. They split up and plant the cameras in secluded areas, so they won't be seen. After they press the activation button on both of them, they walk to the edge of the rooftop to leave.

But, suddenly, black figures appear out of nowhere. Zach and Cammie stand, back-to-back, facing their attackers. Across the roof, they could see their friends, who were also surrounded.

A figure in a black mask, black turtleneck, and black baggy jeans lunges for Cammie. She doesn't duck, because that would mean the man would collide with Zack. Instead, she kneels and punches the man in the gut, stopping him in his tracks. But suddenly the man stands up, leaving Cammie still gut-level from the punch she threw. Meanwhile, five other guys start fighting Zach.

The Dillinger man picks Cammie up by the waist, and holds her above his head. Cammie lets out a small yelp, and tries kicking her legs at the man's head. But her legs were too short for the man's long arms. Then she tries tearing at the man's hands on her waist, but his grip was too strong.

Suddenly, the man is tackled out from under Cammie and she lets out a gasp as she falls for the ground. Luckily, Zach runs underneath her just in time to catch her. He sets her down real quick, though, so they could start fighting again.

Zach runs towards a bulky guy and slides under his legs. The man spins around to look for Zach, but he was already laid his leg out in the ground, and the man trips. Zach slaps a napotene patch on the guy's neck.

Forty-five minutes later, Zach, Cammie, and all their friends had tied up the Dillinger attackers.

"Did you guys manage to set up your cameras before the attackers came?" Jonas asks Zach.

"Of course," Zach replies.

"Good," Jonas says, "Well, looks like we're all set to leave."

Cammie wraps her arms around Zach's neck as he puts his arm around her waist. Simultaneously, Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Macey fire their grapple-guns into the trees surrounding the Dillinger Academy. The grapples latch onto the tree branches, and everybody jumps from the roof.

They swing through the air, and the ground rushes past them. They jump from the trees and everybody starts running across the street.

* * *

"How could you girls forget that day?" Grant asks. "We saved each of your butts at least once on that mission."

"Hey! The guys at Dillinger were _huge_!" Liz retorts.

"And that's our reason why guys are better than girls: We are taller, broader, and overall, larger," Grant boasts.

"Fat," Macey says under her breath while filing her nails. Cammie snorts.

Zach looks at the table. He and Cammie both had their arms propped up on the table. Zach unfurls his hand, so it was palm-up. He looks at his hand, then at Cammie's. Her hand _was _noticeably smaller than his.

"Zach!" Cammie exclaims. His head snaps up.

"Wh-What?"

"I've been saying your name for, like, 2 minutes and 31 seconds already! And all you were doing was staring at the table," she chides him.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why do they call you Pujols?" Macey asks for Cammie, who was starting to go off track.

"Because of my red Albert Pujols baseball cap I wore when I met you," Zach answers without a pause, looking directly at Cammie.

"Aww!" Bex, Liz, and Macey coo.

"Aww…," Grant and Jonas groan.

"Really?" Cammie asks, with a slight blush on her cheeks. Zach nods sincerely and her cheeks turn a shade pinker.

"Alright, alright, girls, now what about _your_ next reason girls are better than boys?" Grant demands.

"Well, it's a coincidence," Liz says, looking at the list, "Our reason is…"

**(Author's Note: To be continued. Anybody know Grant or Jonas's last names? I either can't remember them, or Ally never said them. Idk. Btw, no flames, please! If you're going to tell me that Kiwiosity's story is better, please at least spell her name right. Also, I was stupid putting 'anecdote' instead of 'antidote' in the last chapter, lol. I fixed it, though! But there IS such a thing as an anecdote: 'a short tale narrating an interesting or amusing biographical incident.'**)


	3. Burn Notice

Inside the Gallagher Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock

(aka: Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry)

* * *

Mission 3:

Burn Notice

Summary: The Gallagher Academy is in peril. There is a Code Black, and Mr. Solomon needs the key to shut off the lockdown, or else everybody inside could die.

* * *

"Everybody please report to the foyer," Dr. Fibs announces over the PA system. Cammie and her friends stand in the middle of all their fellow Gallagher girls (and Blackthorne boys) as they wait for Ms. Morgan to come and do announcements. But instead of Ms. Morgan, Mr. Solomon stands on the grand stairs and addresses the students.

"Now, I know you all are wondering why there is a Code Black," Mr. Solomon begins, "Well, there has been a bomb threat in the library." Several screams ring out. "And unfortunately for us, the Code Black has trapped us inside." More screams this time. Way more.

"Ms. Morgan was outside at the time of the threat, talking to the security guard by the front gate. She has the key to shut off the Code Black in her pocket, and she can't get in since the whole academy is locked up. Right now, Dr. Fibs and Professor Buckingham are working on disarming the bomb, so we should be safe," Mr. Solomon continues. "However, we would be even safer if we could evacuate the building and get the SWAT team in here."

Bex nudges Cammie. "Don't you know a way out?" she whispers. Cammie nods in response. Bex throws her hand in the air.

"Yes, Miss Baxter?" Mr. Solomon asks.

"Cammie knows a way out of here," Bex calls out. There was a slight silence before girls started swarming Cammie, asking her to help them escape. She started to hyperventilate -- she wasn't used to this kind of attention.

"Is this true, Miss Morgan?" Mr. Solomon asks. Cammie nods. "Alright, is your means of escape hard to exit?"

"Well…," says Cammie, nervously watching her classmates, "Yeah. It's kinda small, plus not a lot of people will be able to fit in there."

"Alright, so take a couple people with you, and get the key from your mother. When you bring back the key, I can shut down the Code Black and open the front doors," Dr. Solomon says.

"Alright. I'll take Bex, Liz, and Macey with me," Cammie says. The girls smile and follow Cammie up the stairs. Cammie opens the facemask of a suit of armor, and a door opens up next to it. As they're walking, the tunnel gets smaller and smaller until they were army-crawling on their bellies with just an inch of extra room above their heads. **(Author's Note: I had done this in a mud tunnel while caving in a field trip last year during Outdoors Awareness class, except for I was sunk three inches in cold mud and in a dimly lit cave tunnel, lol.)**

"Cammie, I saw a spider!" Liz freaks out.

"Liz, shut it," Macey says grumpily, since she had broke a pinky nail on the raggedy wooden floorboards.

"We're here, guys," Cammie announces. She opens a small, round, glass window covered in dust and carefully steps out onto the narrow windowsill. One by one, the girls climb down the metal gutter and into the front lawn.

"Mom!" Cammie exclaims, running over to Ms. Morgan. "Mr. Solomon sent me to get the key to shut down the Code Black."

Ms. Morgan takes the key out of her pocket and hands it to Cammie. "You know I don't like how you're always crawling around in those tunnels," she scolds her daughter. Ms. Morgan sighs. "But it came in use today."

Cammie smiles and climbs back up the gutter. Her friends were staying behind. Once she was in the crawlspace, Cammie shut the small window and crawled. She hopped out of the passageway and shut the facemask of the suit of armor, thus closing the door to the passageway.

Cammie ran down the stairs and handed the key to Mr. Solomon. A round of applause broke out from the crowd of Gallagher girls in the foyer below her. She smiled and walked downstairs. Cammie went straight to Zach, because he was waving her over.

"Nice going, Gallagher Girl," he tells her, smirking his usual smirk. Suddenly, the Code Black goes off, and everything unlocks. The students step aside to let the SWAT team run in, and then everybody slowly exits the academy.

* * *

"So if Cammie wasn't as small as she is, we would have been trapped in the Gallagher Academy for a long time," Bex says.

"Yeah, yeah," Grant says stubbornly, not able to argue with Bex's reasoning.

"_Although_," Jonas says, "If I had enough time, I could've probably broke through the Gallagher Academy's security to shut off the Code Black." For a second, nobody says anything at the table.

But then Macey and Bex burst out laughing.

"What?!" Jonas asks, trying to defend himself, "It's proven that guys get better grades, due to increased activity in the brain's right lobe. It's a fact."

"So now you're saying boys are _smarter_ than girls?" Macey snaps.

"Know what's _also_ a fact, Jonas?" Liz demands, "That guys get 10% lower grades in a class of girls than in a class of guys. Intimidated, much?"

"Okay, okay, girls are as equally smart as boys, alright?" Cammie exclaims.

"Fine," Liz mutters. "So what's your next reason, Jonas?"


	4. Cute Boys Are a Girl's Best Friend

Inside the Blackthorne Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Pujols, Adonis, and Einstein

(aka: Zach Goode, Grant, and Jonas)

* * *

Mission 4:

Cute Boys Are a Girl's Best Friend

Summary: The Operatives needed to get in the D.C. museum's restricted area to swap a faux Kunzite-and-diamond necklace with the real thing.

* * *

Zach, Grant and Jonas walked into the art museum in Washington D.C. Zach was wearing a loose Abercrombie & Fitch shirt with his baggy Volcom jeans. Grant had on a white cotton shirt with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and black jeans. Jonas was wearing a tight Hollister shirt and loose khaki shorts. He had the real necklace in the pockets of his shorts.

They walk over to the doors of the restricted area, where a teenage girl was guarding the entrance and organizing pamphlets at the same time. The boys wait in front of her small podium until she looks up at them. Zach smirks at her, and she immediately blushes.

"Can I help you boys?" she asks, blinking rapidly -- a sure sign of being extremely nervous.

"Well, what do we need to get in this _fine_ exhibit?" Grant asks, leaning on the podium and giving the girl his 'look'. Aka: lowered eyelids, a sly smirk, and then flicking his long hair out of his eyes.

Zach almost felt sorry for the girl. She practically melted in a puddle on the spot.

"Uh… um… ju-just your vuh… vuh… VIP passes!" the girl finally exclaims.

"That's good," Jonas says, starting to dig through his khaki shorts' pockets, "I have them right--." Suddenly Jonas freezes, then starts to frantically dig through his pockets.

"What's wrong, Jonas?" Zach asks.

"I… I can't find them," Jonas says, looking up at the girl. She smiles nervously.

"Well… if you boys _lost_ them, I guess I can just let you in," she tells them.

"Oh, no, we couldn't ask you to do that, darling," Grant says humbly.

"N-No! I insist!" the girl says.

"Well, alright then," Zach shrugs. He leads Jonas into doors and into the restricted area, right to the glass case in the middle of the brightly lit room. The Kunzite-and-diamond necklace was resting on a spread of red velvet.

Jonas takes out the glass-cutter and quickly cuts a circle in the side of the glass case. Zach slips his hand in the case and grabs the fake necklace, sticking it in his pocket. Suddenly, Grant comes up next to his friends.

"Dude, what took you so long to just walk through the door?" Zach asks as Jonas places the _real_ necklace on the red velvet. Grant smirks and waves a white sheet of paper in the air, with the girl's phone number scrawled across it.

"Just some more flirting. I'm not actually going to call her."

Jonas super-glues the glass circle back into the hole, so it doesn't look like they were even there at all. "Well, we can go, you guys," Jonas announces. They boys walk out of the room and towards the elevator.

Right as the elevator door was closing, Zach, Grant, and Jonas give the girl a small salute. She blushes and the elevator door closes.

* * *

"Did you ever call her?" Bex interrogates Grant.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Why would I call _her_ if I'm with _you_ everyday?" Grant questions.

Macey, Liz, and Cammie simultaneously let out a gasp, and then they all say, "_Awww_!" They look over to Bex, whose face was completely red, yet she still had a small smile on her face.

"Really?" she asks.

Grant shrugs nonchalantly. "Yeah."

Suddenly, the library doors burst open. "Hey! Guys!" Tina Walters exclaims, running into the library and over to their table. "Chef Louis is making us all his Italian pizza for a midnight snack!"

Grant and Jonas' heads whip towards each other, and they make eye contact. The two boys scramble out of their seats and run for the dining hall in order to get Chef Louis' delicious, mouth-watering Italian pizza. Tina walks out to join her other friends who were waiting in the hallway. Macey, Bex, and Liz walk out of the library, too, obsessing over what Grant said. The door closes behind them.

"You know, you could go ahead with Grant and Jonas," Cammie tells Zach, who had stayed behind to walk with her.

Zach pulls Cammie away from the library's door and gently pushes her against the library wall. Zach's hands were on Cammie's waist, causing shivers to shoot up her spine. "I think I like this better," Zach whispers.

He leans in and kisses Cammie softly on the lips. One hand reaches up and gently strokes her cheek. Cammie's arms wind around Zach's neck. When he finally pulls away, Cammie asks, "You didn't do this just to prove that guys are better than girls by being able to seduce us, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

"So… Do you want to get some pizza?"

Cammie grins and grabs his hand. "I think I like this better," Cammie whispers. Zach smirks as she puts her hand on the back of Zach's neck, pulling him in for another kiss.

**(Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so short! But, I hope I made up for it in cuteness. Lol.)**


	5. May I Check Your Bags?

* * *

Inside the Gallagher Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock

(aka: Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry)

* * *

Mission 5: May I Check Your Bags?

Summary: Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey need to deliver four vials to Mr. Solomon, who is currently going undercover in the meeting hall.

* * *

The girls were walk across the street and into the local meeting hall. Each of them were toting a small black purse. They all were wearing form-fitting black dresses to the black-tie party.

Cammie walks through the front doors first, and the security guards motion to the metal detector. Cammie places her purse on the conveyor belt as she walks through the metal detector. No beep, since her comms unit was plastic, not metal. She waits patiently as the security pokes around in her purse with a wooden rod.

Finally, they zip up her purse and she picks it back up, slinging it over her shoulder. Bex, Liz, and Macey follow her past the guards. They walk down the hallway towards the closed oak doors of the meeting room. "Let's knock 'em dead, girls," Macey announces, which was quite ironic, because they were each carrying a vial of poison in their purses.

Bex throws open the heavy wooden doors, and the four girls walk into the shiny, sparkling ballroom shoulder to shoulder. Heads turned, and boys in fancy tuxes watched they leggy spies walk across the room. Girls, meanwhile, huffed and watched in envy. The girls toss their purses on the table reserved for them, and Bex and Cammie grab their vials of poison out their purses, enclosing them in their fists. Liz grabbed Bex and Cammie's arms, dragging them to the dance floor. Macey threw her head back, laughing, and followed her friends.

It was all part of the plan: To look like they were having the time of their lives. Mr. Solomon would approach them eventually.

As the music plays, the girls dance in a tight circle with each other, their arms up in the air. They shake their curly, glossy hair around their heads. "On the count of three," Cammie says, "One… Two… Three!" Immediately, all of them burst out laughing, causing more heads to turn in their direction.

Mr. Solomon taps on Macey's shoulder. She turns around and smiles. Macey leads him to their table, where she and Mr. Solomon pick up their water glasses. They make small talk for a little bit, and then Macey reaches into her purse and grabs a lipstick bottle. But, really, the lipstick tube was hollowed out, and the little canister of poison was stashed in there.

Macey fumbles the lipstick, and drops the tube on the floor. Mr. Solomon reaches down, picks it up, and sneakily slides it up his sleeve. Simultaneously, he slides a real tube of lipstick out of his sleeve and into his palm. Macey takes the tube of lipstick and slides in onto her lips, then plopping it back into her purse.

One vial of poison delivered, three to go.

Liz walks over to Mr. Solomon and places her hand on his shoulder, smiling. She knew the plan. Liz grabbed her purse. "I'm going to join Cammie and Bex on the dance floor," Macey excuses herself, and she walks off. Mr. Solomon takes Liz's arm and leads her to the restroom. He waits outside as she goes in.

Liz hides out in a bathroom stall and she takes a fake tampon out of her purse. She pushes the plastic tube, taking out the cotton. She peels the cotton apart and removes the tube of poison. Liz disposes of the tampon and walks out of the restroom with the poison in her palm. Liz takes Mr. Solomon's hand as he leads her back to the dance floor. He slides the poison up his sleeve and out of her hand.

Two vials of poison delivered, two to go.

Bex has the easy job. She asks Mr. Solomon to get her a glass of champagne. He dutifully walks off, leaving the girls to dance. A couple minutes later, he returns with glasses for all of them. Cammie, Macey, and Liz take their glasses and thank him. Bex takes her champagne glass, putting the poison in Mr. Solomon's hand in a perfect brush-pass.

Three vials of poison delivered, one to go.

All five of them keep dancing. Macey and Cammie 'accidentally' bump their hips together while dancing. They look at each other and laugh. Macey jokingly hits Cammie's hip again, knocking Cammie against Mr. Solomon. Cammie catches herself with her hand on his pocket, sliding the poison into his pocket.

Four vials of poison delivered, none to go.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

"But purses would kinda… get in the way in some missions," Grant points out.

"Then we wouldn't bring purses, dur," Macey says. Jonas laughs.

"Besides, you can hide a lot of stuff in a purse, especially hobo bags. Plus, girls can take purses anywhere, unlike guys, who can't really bring backpacks everywhere," Cammie tells them.

"We have wallets!" Jonas exclaims. Liz laughs.

"Yeah, but how much can you really fit in a wallet?" she asks.

"Napotene patches," he replies. Liz shrugs.

"Or what about X-ray contacts?" Zach asks. "They could see through your purse."

"X-ray proof purses, duh," Macey says.

"Alright, alright, purses are an advantage," Grant finally breaks down, "Jonas, tell them our next idea."

**(Author's Note: Ugh, this chapter is short! Sorry!)**


	6. School Dance

Inside the Blackthorne Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Pujols, Adonis, and Einstein

(aka: Zach Goode, Grant, and Jonas)

* * *

Mission 6: School Dance

Summary: The boys and girls had to sneak into the Roseville High prom to investigate toxic poisoning of the punch bowl.

* * *

Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey walk down the huge staircase of the Gallagher Academy after two full hours of plucking, shaving, rubbing, crimping, curling, smearing, smoothing, spritzing, and getting dressed. Cammie was dressed in a flowing mint green cocktail dress that stopped halfway down her thigh, Bex had on a purple dress, Liz was wearing a baby blue dress, and Macey was wearing a fire-engine red dress. Their hair was all curled into bouncing curls, and each of them wore a pair of shiny high heels that matched their dress. They all looked stunning from two hours of doing their hair and makeup.

…They were ready to crash a school dance.

Zach, Grant, and Jonas are standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at their gorgeous crushes. They were all wearing pitch-black dressy pants with an ironed bleach-white cotton shirt. Their ties were slightly loose, and their hair looked messy -- but in a pre-planned, sexy way. The sleeves of their shirts were rolled up to their elbows, revealing their tan, muscular forearms.

Cammie smiles as she stands in front of Zach in the foyer. Cammie scans his outfit, impressed, while he continues staring at her. "Zach?" she asks, waving a freshly-manicured hand in front of his face. He snaps out of his trance and makes eyes contact with Cammie. "We ready to go?"

"Yeah. Yeah! Of course. That's right," he rambles, holding his arm out. She slides her arm through his, looking back at Macey. She nods in approval. _Is it the push-up bra that was making Zach act like this_? Cammie thinks, _Or my makeup? Or my really short dress? _She would have to make note of it. It was kinda fun to see Zach so out of it.

And it looked like Bex and Liz were having the same effect on Grant and Jonas. _Especially_ Jonas. He was as red as a tomato.

The teens walk out of Gallagher towards the limo that would take them to the prom. They all pile in and sit quietly as the driver drives them to Roseville High School. Everybody climbs out and walks up the wide sidewalk towards the school. There were so many streamers, it looked like a toilet paper factory had exploded on the school.

Cammie guessed that normal teenagers didn't have the same party-planning taste as a spy, who would rather decorate with diamond and crystal rather than plastic and paper-mache.

They walk into the school gym, where fog machines pumped out fog to barely cover a foot above the floor, like you were walking through a mist. Again, streamers hung everywhere. A DJ booth sat in the middle, with a dance floor. The stage curtains were closed, but that didn't stop multiple couples from sneaking behind the curtains and making out. Helium balloons were tied to the rafters above their heads. But the spies were most interested in the punch bowl, and the array of snacks around it.

"We have to test the punch for toxic chemicals," Macey reminds them of their mission. Liz holds out a compact mirror, and she flips it open. She dips the end of her fingernail in the punch, and she holds her finger above the compact. A drip of red fruit punch falls drips off her finger and onto the compact. Liz closes the compact, shakes it up, and opens it.

"Nope, the scanner in my compact shows no sign of any weird chemicals in the punch," Liz reports.

"Well, we can't just stand around by the punch bowl all night," Grant says, "After all, that would kinda be suspicious."

"So I guess we should all just mingle and keep an eye out for anything," Bex replies. "Use the comms if you see any suspicious activity."

The spies nod and depart, splitting up. Cammie heads for the DJ booth, to request a couple songs. Zach heads onto the dance floor, and her other friends just blend into the crowd of talkative teens.

"How can I help you, babe?" the DJ asks.

"I'd like to request a song," Cammie replies.

"Sure, just write it on that slip of paper, stick it in the jar, and I'll get to it," he says. Cammie nods and reaches down, scrawling the song on a slip of paper. She places it in the glass jar, already full of songs, and walks over to the punch bowl.

Liz was testing the punch again.

"Hey, what's up?" Cammie asks. The question was referring to the punch, but a normal student wouldn't know the difference.

"The punch is really _sweet_," Liz replies, meaning that nothing was strange. Cammie nods, and takes a small sugar cookie off the table. The girls turn to watch the party.

Their jaws drop open.

"Oh. My. God," Liz and Cammie say in unison.

Zach and Jonas were in the middle of the dance floor, with literally twenty girls around them. Zach and Jonas were dancing with their arms in the air, totally oblivious. That is, until a flirty girl grabs Zach's tie and pulls him close to her. Cammie squints her eyes in hatred at the girl, clenching her fists tight.

"Cammie! Cammie!!" she finally hears Macey shouting right next to her.

"What?!" Cammie hisses back. Macey grabs Cammie's fist and pries it open, revealing cookie crumbs. Cammie rolls her eyes and turns to look at Zach again. "Do you _see_ that?!"

"Yes. I see it just fine. And it's horrible. But that's no reason to maul a cookie," Macey scolds, taking the crumbs out of Cammie's hand. Cammie takes her hand away and brushes her hands together. The remaining crumbs rain down onto the gym floor.

"What do we do?" Liz frantically asks the boy expert.

Macey shrugs. "Make them as jealous as you are now," she says simply. "But watch out -- there may be dire consequences."

Liz huffs and waves her hand dismissively. "Consequences, Shmonsequenses." Liz grabs Cammie's hand with an evil grin on her face. "Come on, Cammie. Let's _dance_."

Macey throws her hands up in the air and leans against the gym wall to watch her friends in action.

Meanwhile, Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo starts blasting through the speakers as Liz and Cammie reach the dance floor. They start dancing, and right off the bat, three guys start dancing with them.

_Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?  
Mmmm whatcha say!  
Ooh, that you only meant well?  
Well, of course you did.  
Mmmm whatcha say!  
Mmmm that it´s all for the best?  
Of course it is._

Liz and Cammie throw their hands into the air and wiggle their hips, slightly grinning at each other. They gently shake their hair, making their glossy curls bounce around their shoulders.

_I was so wrong for so long,  
Only tryin´ to please myself.  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust,  
When I don´t really want no one else.  
So, no, I know I should of treated you better,  
But me and you were meant to last forever._

So let me in, give me another chance  
To really be your man.  
Cause when the roof caved in, and the truth came out,  
I just didn´t know what to do.  
But when I become a star, we´ll be living so large,  
I´ll do anything for you.  
So, tell me, girl.

Every time the chorus starts, Liz and Cammie start singing. The close their eyes and bob their heads to the music, snapping their fingers in the air at all the appropriate moments. Cammie looks up at the nearest reflective surface, the disco ball, and sees Zach watching her.

_"Whatcha say!  
Ooh, that you only meant well?  
Well, of course you did.  
Whatcha say!  
Mmmm, that it´s all for the best?  
Of course it is.  
Whatcha say!  
Ooh, that you only meant well?  
Well, of course you did.  
Whatcha say!  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?"_

Cammie swings her hips in wider arcs, knowing Zach's eyes were on her. Whenever she threw her arms into the air, her shiny gold bangles clinked down her arms. Liz was even dancing her heart out -- usually she was a pretty shy dancer, except in their bedroom when the girls blasted the radio.

_How could i live with myself,  
Knowing that i let our love go?  
And ooh, when I do with one chance.  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn´t clever.  
But, me and you, we´re meant to be together._

So let me in, give me another chance  
To really be your man.  
Cause when the roof cave in, and the truth came out,  
I just didn´t know what to do.  
But when I become a star, we´ll be living so large,  
I´ll do anything for you.  
So, tell me, girl.

Cammie looks into the disco ball, seeing Zach and Jonas trying to weave their way through the throbbing crowd towards them.

_Girl, tell me what to say, I,  
I don´t want you to leave me.  
Though you caught me cheatin´,  
Tell me, tell me what to say, I,  
I really need you in my life,  
Cuz things ain´t right, girl.  
Tell me, tell me what to say, I,  
I don´t want you to leave me.  
Though you caught me cheatin´,  
Tell me, tell me what to say, I,  
I really need you in my life,  
Cuz things ain´t right._

Cause when the roof caved in, and the truth came out,  
I just didn´t know what to do.  
But when i become a star, we´ll be living so large,  
I´ll do anything for you.  
So, baby, whatcha say!

By now, a rather large crowd of adolescent guys had gathered around Liz and Cammie. The girls tried to ignore it, but the boys were constantly brushing their fingertips against the girls' legs, hips, butt, and even sometimes close to their chests. It made Liz and Cammie uncomfortable, but they kept going because Zach and Jonas were finally escaping the flirty girls.

_Whatcha say!  
Ooh, that you only meant well?  
Well, of course you did.  
Whatcha say!  
Mmmm, that it´s all for the best?  
Of course it is.  
Whatcha say!  
Ooh, that you only meant well?  
Well, of course you did.  
Whatcha say!  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?_

After the song, Cammie leans in to murmur into Liz's ear, "Come on, let's make our escape." The girls weave through the crowd, away from Zach and Jonas. The girls were able to navigate much better through the crowd than the boys could.

"Nicely played, girls," Macey told them.

"Thanks," Cammie says. Liz beams. "But we gotta go." The girls dive into the crowd again as Zach and Jonas finally escape from the maze. The guys groan and walk in again, in search of the girls.

Suddenly, I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith starts playing out of the speakers. It was the song that Cammie had requested -- it was the song right off the top of her head. Couples start pairing up, and soon the crowd thins.

Cammie's eyes widen as she sees Zach coming right towards her. She turns around and starts briskly walking away, right into the middle of the dance floor. Zach grabs her elbow and spins her around. "Dance with me," Zach orders.

Cammie hesitantly puts her hands on Zach's broad shoulders, and he places his hands on her thin hips. She bites her lip as he looks her in the eyes. _Crap, crap, crap! He's angry_, Cammie thinks. "Why were you and Liz dancing with those guys?" he finally asks, his lips pressed together.

"Why were you and Jonas dancing with those girls?" Cammie snaps. She immediately shuts her mouth as she sees a smirk growing on Zach's lips. "What?!" Cammie demands.

"You were jealous," Zach states.

"Was not!" Cammie protests.

"Was too," he replies smugly.

"Was not!"

"Was too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Ugh!" Cammie shrieks, rolling her eyes. "You're impossible!"

"But a good kind of impossible, right?" Zach asks. Cammie looks at him, and they just stare at each other for several moments, slowly dancing in circles.

"Why were you dancing with those girls?" Cammie asks, this time softer.

"Jonas and I were dancing to just blend in with the crowd. Then they just showed up, and it's not like I could ask them to _leave_. That would cause quite a scene, don't you think?" Zach explains.

"But that girl grabbed your tie," Cammie accuses.

"Jealous," Zach whispers jokingly, causing her cheeks to blush. Then he continues, "But did you see what happened after that?"

Cammie shakes her head.

"I pulled her hand off my tie."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Cammie smiles giddily up at Zach. He pulls her closer and smirks. "Just once I'd like to wipe that smirk off your face," Cammie tells him.

"Make me," he replies smugly.

"Oh, I will," Cammie responds. She reaches up on her tip-toes and kisses him. Zach tightens his grip on Cammie's waist and leans his head down, deepening the kiss. Cammie's hand glides onto the back of his neck and up into his soft brown hair.

Suddenly, Macey puts a hand on Zach and Cammie's shoulder and pulls them apart. Cammie blushes and Zach smirks. Over Zach's shoulder, Cammie could also see Liz and Jonas kissing. But soon Bex interrupts them. "Guys, we got a situation," Macey announces.

"Like what?" Zach asks.

"Toxic punch," Macey replies. She leads them over to the punch table, which Grant was guarding. Bex, Liz, and Jonas soon arrive too.

"How should we get rid of this?" Cammie asks.

"I have an idea," Liz announces. "Two of us could pretend to be in a fight, and then one of us 'pushes' the other into the punch bowl, spilling all the punch on the floor. The dance ends in a few minutes anyway, so they probably wouldn't make a new thing of punch."

"I volunteer," Macey announces.

"Me too!" Bex exclaims, rubbing her hands together. "Sounds fun."

"Aright, then, we better step back," Grant says. The teens back up to the edge of the dance floor to watch the performance.

Bex and Macey step up to each other and immediately start arguing. They couldn't hear them yet, but they could definitely tell they were getting louder.

Bex and Macey were having real fun with this mission. "You can push me into the punch," Macey offers with an angry scowl on her face.

"Why?"

"Because you have a date to impress. You can't be dripping with fruit punch," Macey says with a 'duh' look on her face.

"True. Thanks, Mace," Bex says, scowling.

"No problem. Now let's end this."

Suddenly, they were both shouting. "I can't believe you!" Macey screams. She shoves Bex backwards. Bex catches herself and stomps up to Macey, even though Macey was clearly taller.

"You _bitch_!" Bex screams into her face, shoving Macey back a couple feet. The whole gym was watching them now. Macey scowls and runs at Bex, tackling her. Bex flips over so she was sitting on Macey. Bex stands up, and Macey gets up. Then, Bex shoves Macey into the punch bowl.

The table collapses, and the punch flies everywhere. Everybody in the gym screams, either in enjoyment or horror. Either way, the punch bowl was empty. Macey lets out a howl of disbelief, and she stands up. Macey walks over to Bex. She spits on the floor in front of Bex, as a sign of dislike and also to be sure no toxic punch got in her mouth. Macey stomps out of the gym into the night.

Soon, the teachers force Liz, Bex, Jonas, Cammie, Zach, and Grant out of the dance too.

* * *

"Wait... but why does that prove guys are better than girls?" Bex asks. "Because me and Macey were the ones who disposed of the punch."

"The _reason_ was that guys could seduce girls better than girls could seduce guys," Jonas answers.

Bex, Liz, Macey, and Cammie burst out laughing. "_You_ were the ones who came after me and Cammie once we started dancing with those guys," Liz replies.

"Yeah, but you two only did it to make us jealous," Zach points out.

"Fine, fine, this one was a tie," Liz says.

"...Catfights are so hot," Grant gushes, leaning back in his chair. Bex blushes, and Macey laughs.

"Yeah, especially if you're the one being tossed into a punch bowl," she exclaims.

"I kinda liked the dancing," Liz says. Jonas looks at her and smiles.

"Me too," Zach whispers to Cammie, casually putting his arm over the back of her chair. Cammie smiles shyly.

**(Author's Note: Hopefully this long-ish chapter made up for the two short chapters. Again, sorry about that. I'll try to add more detail and stuff like in this chapter.)**


	7. Colliding Coconuts

Inside the Gallagher Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock

(aka: Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry)

* * *

Mission 7: Colliding Coconuts

Summary: The spies are stalking an enemy spy in a grocery store, of all places, to see if he buys any cumin. If he does, then he is one of the people planning to kill the mayor.

* * *

"Why does cumin have anything to do with the mayor?" Zach asks.

"He's extremely allergic," Bex answers as the spies walk into the brightly lit, 24-hour grocery store. It was 11:42 p.m.

"And what exactly is cumin?" Grant asks.

"Ugh, have you paid _no_ attention in Culture & Assimilation?" Liz scolds. "Cumin is the aromic seeds of a plant in the carrot family, used either in a powder form or as pellets."

"Alrighty, Bookworm, put the imaginary note cards down and focus on the mission," Macey says. Bex laughs and she accidentally lets out a small snort. She slaps a hand over her mouth, causing everybody else to laugh.

They walk to the produce area, where cumin would most likely be found. "We should act like regular teenagers," Jonas suggests.

"How do we do that?" Liz asks.

"We just need to act devious, arrogant, confident, and trouble-making," Macey explains. "Seriously, Liz, you rule as a spy, but as acting like a normal, non-genius teenager…?"

"Alright, alright, I get it, Mace. But how should we act devious?" Liz asks.

"We should all take pictures with my camera," Cammie suggests, taking a digital camera out of her purse. "The teenagers back in my grandparents' town took, like, hundreds of pictures with their friends."

"Okay, everybody, get to work! And keep your eyes open," Macey announces, plucking the camera from Cammie's hand. Zach, Cammie, and Grant head towards the wine aisle of the store.

"I bet I can beat you guys in a race," Cammie announces.

"You're on," Zach agrees, smirking. The three teens crouch at the end of the aisle. "One… Two… Three!" They dash down the aisle, a bit slower than their top speed, since normal teens probably run slower than spy teens. Zach runs out of the aisle first, arms raised in victory. But then he crashes into a shopping cart, and immediately starts apologizing.

Zach stops saying sorry once he realizes the driver of the cart was none other than Bex.

"Hop in, somebody! We're having shopping cart races!" Bex announces. Grant grabs the handles as Bex hops in the cart, and Zach grabs an abandoned grocery cart and steers it next to Bex's cart. Cammie hops in Zach's cart as Jonas steers his cart next to Zach's, with Liz sitting in the cart.

Macey holds a flyer for ½ off all bratwurst into the air like a flag. "We'll race past the cheese, past the milk, down the frozen-food aisle, past the pharmacy, and first ones into the produce section wins. Is that clear? Good. Ready… _set_… GO!" she exclaims.

Grant, Zach, and Jonas immediately start sprinting past the cheese section, pushing their crushes in the carts in front of them. The girls laugh as the wind whips their hair, blowing trace scents of fruity shampoo into the boys' faces. The teens dash past a bored-looking teenage boy with red hair and acne, who was sweeping up the floor. The employee didn't even care.

They pass the milk, and take a sharp turn into the milk aisle. The girls grip the shopping cart edge with a death grip as the carts balance on two wheels from the sharp turn. The cart wheels finally all crash to the ground, and they race down the aisle. Bex stands up in the moving cart and plucks a clearance tag from the shelf.

She aims for the tires of Cammie's cart, and flicks the clearance tag through the air. Zach yanks the cart to a stop, letting Grant and Jonas zoom ahead. The clearance tag whips through the air, past where Zach's cart would've been, and it wedges in Jonas' tires. The cart wheel gets stuck, causing Jonas to steer crookedly. Zach starts pushing the cart again to try to catch up with Grant. "Nice maneuvering," Cammie says.

They easily pass Jonas, who was struggling to push the wobbly cart. Grant disappears around the corner, towards the pharmacy. Zach speeds up and whips around the corner, keeping all four wheels on the ground this time. Grant was just a short distance away.

But, Grant and Bex manage to make it to the produce section first, making them the winners. Bex climbs out of the cart and Grant lifts her up in a victory hug, whooping. Cammie hops out of the cart and stands with her hands on her hips. Soon Jonas and Liz walk over to the produce aisle, too.

The teens casually walk over to Macey, who was leaning against a huge tub of coconuts. "These can kill you if they drop from a palm tree onto your head," Liz informs them, lifting the hairy fruit up.

"Lovely," Macey replies, filing her nails.

Grant picks two coconuts up and starts juggling them. "Lookit, guys!" he exclaims.

"That's nothing," Bex challenges him. She picks up three coconuts, juggling them high in the air.

"Psh, I can do four," Zach boasts. He starts juggling three coconuts. "Now somebody throw me a fourth one!"

Cammie reaches in the bin of coconuts and grabs one. She tosses one at Zach, but instead of him catching it, the coconut hits him in the crotch. Cammie gasps and slaps a hand over her mouth as Zach falls to the ground, holding his gems. Everybody bursts out laughing, except Zach and Cammie. "Oopsie-daisy," she says, imitating Liz. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," Zach groans.

Suddenly, the red-head employee walks around the corner, headed for the teens. "Alright, I ignored you guys when you raced down an aisle of expensive wines, ignored you when you raced in grocery carts around the whole store, and ignored you when you started juggling coconuts. But now, you got to go," he wheezes in a nasal voice. Zach stands up by his friends. Liz opens her mouth to protest, but Macey beats her to it.

"Alright, we'll go," Macey says, leading the way towards the front doors. The spies give her crazy looks, but Macey widens her eyes and nods her head towards the door. Eventually, they start following after her.

"But we still had to check if the spy bought any cumin!" Liz protests once they were outside of the store.

"He didn't," Macey says confidently, "I watched him when you all were racing the shopping carts."

"So, in conclusion, girls are better than guys because we don't have certain… _body parts_ to get in the way during missions," Liz says.

* * *

"Why so broad, Liz?" Macey asks, scooting her chair closer to her friend, "Are you afraid to say _penis_?"

Liz smacks her hands over her ears. "La, la, la, la, la!" Liz shouts.

"Wait… Girls have sensitive body parts too," Grant protests.

"Like _what_?" Cammie asks. Macey turns to Liz, who was still la-la-la-ing, and pulls her hands off her ears.

"SHUT UP!" Macey shouts. Liz shuts up and puts her hands in her lap.

"Like boobs," Grant continues, "We have to hug you just right, or else you pull away saying 'Ow, ow, ow!'"

"True," Zach says.

"Fine, so it's another tie," Bex says, scribbling on her list.

**(Author's Note: I had to make this chapter a tie so it would be even with the last chapter, so the girls wouldn't automatically be ahead of the guys.)**


	8. Lifeguards For a Day

**Inside the Blackthorne Academy**

**(notebook edition)**

**Written by: Pujols, Adonis, and Einstein**

**(aka: Zach Goode, Grant, and Jonas)**

* * *

Mission 8: Lifeguards For a Day

Summary: The spies have to be replacement lifeguards at a local swimming pool to keep watch for the boiler room being messed with.

* * *

The guys and girls walk into the public swimming pool area, and into the front offices. They sign in on a sheet of paper stuck to a clipboard and walk down the hall towards the lifeguard closet. Each of them grabs a whistle, and a red floatie device. "What's our mission here, Liz?" Macey asks, sliding on white oversized sunglasses.

Liz stops meticulously rubbing sun lotion all over herself to look up at Macey and recite, "The Gallagher Academy got information saying that some people were planning on cranking up the temperature of the boiler in the boiler room, thus giving the majority of people in the pool skin burns." Macey nods and Liz returns to protecting herself from harmful UV-rays.

They walk out of the lifeguard closet into the pool area, spreading out. The girls were on one side of the pool, and the guys were on the other. Zach, Grant, and Jonas put their stuff on a small table to free both hands. They reach over their shoulders to pull their white lifeguard shirts off and over their heads, revealing their tan torsos. "Dude, the girls are watching us," Grant announces, nudging Jonas. Zach immediately looks up, but Cammie's head was down. However, Bex, Liz, and Macey were watching them.

Grant lifts up his aviator sunglasses, and Jonas stops lathering sunscreen on his nose. They watch as their crushes slip their white bathing suit cover-ups off their bodies, revealing tight red bikinis. Jonas almost fainted. "_Dang_," Grant groans. "Bex is so hot."

"Bex?" Zach asks. "Look at _Cammie_."

"Or _Liz_," Jonas gasps.

Meanwhile, the girls take off their cover-ups and watch the guys take off their shirts. Each of them slide on their oversized sunglasses and step into their red flip-flops. "God, Grant is so hot," Bex gushes.

"Ooh, Cammie, Zach is watching you," Macey teases.

"Really?" Cammie exclaims, snapping her head up to look at Macey. Through her reflective sunglasses, Cammie could definitely see Zach watching her from across the pool. Cammie bites her lip and turns to look at Zach.

She lets out a quiet gasp.

His torso was muscular and tan. Zach's arm muscles were a large bulge underneath his skin, and his forearms were so muscular that you could see his veins underneath his skin. Six-pack abs rippled down his stomach to the top of his red swim trunks. Large pecs were the entirety of his chest.

"Don't deny it, Cammie, Zach is pretty darn sexy," Macey says, putting a hand on Cammie's shoulder.

"I won't… He's a sexy beast," Cammie replies with a grin. The girls burst out laughing.

"Wow, Cammie. Now we just have to help Liz stop salivating over Jonas," Bex comments, snapping her fingers in front of Liz's transfixed eyes. Each girl slides their silver whistle over their head, and separate into different corners of the pool. They climb into the tall, white, wooden lifeguard chairs and sit in the shade of their red umbrellas. Cammie sits down and holds the red floatie raft in her lap.

The guys, meanwhile, split apart and watch other areas. Zach was in the pool watching the bottom of the water slide, Grant was at the top of the water slide, and Jonas was watching the divers on the diving board. "Liz, see any suspicious activity?" Cammie asks through her comms unit.

"You're pretty," Liz replies.

"What?" Cammie asks.

"I said you're pretty," says the voice. That's when Cammie notices it wasn't Liz talking, it was a little girl. Cammie looks down and smiles.

"Um, thank you. You're really pretty, too," Cammie says. It was true. The girl was about 7 years old with curly blonde hair and ice-blue eyes, with pink plump lips.

"Thanks!" the little girl exclaims. Then she skips off. Cammie scrunches up her nose, wondering why the little girl had talked to her just to run off again.

"Nothing spotted yet," Liz reports. For the next half hour, the girls just watch the swimmers in the swimming pool. Cammie looks at her watch, and makes eye contact with all the girls. They pull their silver whistles from their cleavage and blow on them for five full seconds.

The kids and teenagers start climbing out of the pool, leaving the adults alone, thus beginning adult swim. Zach knocks on the wooden lifeguard tower and Cammie smiles down at him. She climbs out of her seat and down the ladder. Once she steps onto the concrete, she turns towards Zach and crosses her arms. "You're lucky. You get to oversee the adult swim," Cammie tells him.

"Yeah, but at least _you_ got to watch all the kids. The adults are going to be so boring to watch," Zach says wryly. Cammie laughs.

Suddenly, though, a loud crack reverberates through the air. Cammie flinches, and Zach starts running for the pool building. Cammie sprints after him and quickly catches up. "What was that?" Zach asks over comms.

"Some pipe in the boiler room broke. The temperature is starting to rise," Jonas replies over the comms units. Zach and Cammie run into the hallway and stop at the boiler room door, where their friends were gathered. Jonas and Liz were huddled over a laptop which was displaying a virtual picture of the boilers.

"We have to get in," Liz announces, "If we can't hook our laptop into the boiler to stop it, then all the people in the pool will burn." The teens hear loud whistles from the pool, signaling adult swim was over. About a hundred kids sprinted into the water.

"_Nooo_," Cammie groans.

Zach and Grant start running towards the door and they simultaneously slam their shoulders into the door. The door shakes, but doesn't open. They try it again, and this time, the doorknob cracks as the lock breaks. The door swings open. Jonas and Liz immediately run into the room and start hooking up the laptop, quickly typing on the keys and trying to turn down the temperature.

After an intense five minutes, the boiler stops shaking. "Whew," Jonas murmurs. He unhooks the laptop and Liz shuts the boiler room door.

* * *

"Okay, what the heck is your reason? That Jonas stopped the boiler? Because, FYI, Liz was helping too," Bex informs the boys.

"_That's_ not our reason. Our reason is our testosterone," Grant replies. The guys stand up and start flexing their arm muscles. "We'd never be able to break down that door without it."

"_We_ could have gotten through the door too," Cammie says.

Zach lifts an eyebrow and smirks at her. "Oh, really?"

"Yup," she replies, "We wouldn't break it down with our _shoulders_, of course, but we have our ways."

"Alright," Grant says, sitting down, "What's _your_ next reason why girls are better than guys?"


	9. To Scream or Not to Scream

Inside the Gallagher Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock

(aka: Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry)

Mission 9: To Scream Or Not to Scream

Summary: The operatives have to navigate through the Hotel of Horror haunted house and investigate if the chainsaws are real or not. If so, confiscate the alleged chainsaws.

* * *

"Why do _we_ have to go to the haunted house?" Liz whines as the group was crossing the parking lot.

"Because _we_ are the only people who can fit through the tunnel at the beginning of the haunted house. Not my mom, not Mr. Solomon, only us," Cammie snaps.

"_Well_, then," Liz huffs at Cammie's moodiness. Truth was, haunted houses scared the crap out of Cammie. She was all tensed up and was shaking (but not so much that anybody could visibly see it). Her hands were clammy and the only way Cammie released the tension was either by making witty remarks or by screaming -- loud.

The operatives stand in line with their alleged "boyfriends". The group was pretending to be on a triple-date to a haunted house. They stand in the long line winding up the cracked sidewalk of downtown Roseville. The shitty-looking building was four stories, and so old that it looked like it could collapse at any given moment. A teenager dressed up in a Grim Reaper costume stalked up and down the road, clinging to his metal scythe.

Liz and Jonas, and Bex and Grant start talking together, so Zach glances at Cammie with that stupid smirk on his face. "Are you scared?" he asks her jokingly. Of course it was just a mission… and the scary monsters were fake… But Cammie was terrified out of her mind.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine," she retorts. Right behind her back, the Grim Reaper raises his scythe to the street light and scratches the metal on metal. A loud screeching fills the night air, and Cammie squeezes her eyes shut and clamps her hands on her ears.

She feels Zach's hands on her hips and she opens her eyes. "Cammie… Are you okay?" he asks softly. The smirk was gone.

"I'm perfectly fine! I'm not a little girl who is afraid of every single thing!" Cammie shrieks, "And I'm _not_ scared of a stupid teenager in a Grim Reaper costume."

Zach raises his hands in retreat and takes a big step back. "Alright… sorry, then," he apologizes. Cammie immediately feels bad. He was just concerned. And she nearly bit his head off.

"Listen, Zach, I didn't mean--" Cammie begins, but is interrupted by the clown with safety pins through his face.

"Tickets, please?" he asks in a nasal voice. _Ohh, so scary_, Cammie thinks, _not_. She and Zach hand their tickets over and follow their friends into the dark hallway. A faint chainsaw echoes in the distance, and fake cobwebs dangle from the low rafters.

"Who wants to go first?" Liz asks.

"We will," Cammie volunteers, grabbing Zach's hand and pulling him to the front. He gives her a weird look at her sudden niceness. "We _are_ supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend," she reminds him.

They slowly creep down the hallway, checking the pitch-black corners and places where things could hide. They make their way around a ditch, towards a flight of stairs, when a guy in a bloody mask pops up and yells. The girls jump back, screaming, while the guys tense up and shout profanities. Zach pulls Cammie up the flight of stairs and their friends follow.

Suddenly, the ceiling gets really low and they have to start crawling. "I'm claustrophobic," Liz whines at the back of the line. They crawl around a corner into a hallway where the ceiling opens up and they can stand again. A pitch-black hallway has ahead of them, and they couldn't hear anything except their own panting and beating hearts.

A clown lunges forward, out of the dark, scaring everybody half to death. He immediately retreats back into the darkness and calls out in a small voice, "Come and plaaay!"

"No, thank you!" Bex exclaims from behind Grant. A footstep is heard from down the hallway.

"If you don't come to me, I'll come to you!" it replies joyfully. Cammie squeezes Zach's arm so hard he has to pry her hands looser so he doesn't loose all circulation.

"Quick, somebody go first," Cammie hisses to her friends.

"No way," Grant responds. Another footstep is heard coming down the hall.

"Come on," Zach says, pulling Cammie with him down the hallway.

"Zach! Wait, no! Zach, stop! Listen--" she whisper-protests, but it was too late. The clown lunges for Cammie, getting right in her face. Cammie screams and waves her hands frantically. Zach grabs her around the waist and tugs her through a curtain, into another hallway.

"Are you seriously afraid of this?" Zach asks. Cammie raised her hand to slap him for making fun of her, but he intertwines his fingers in hers and brings her hand back down. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just wondering."

"Truthfully, I almost peed my pants back there," Cammie tries to joke, but fails miserably. Her voice was high and squeaky, a sign of fear. Zach opens his mouth to respond, but ends up just nodding in understanding as Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas pop through the curtain too.

"Let's get going," Grant says, leading the way. They head through another curtain into a maze, which walls were covered with aluminum foil. Strobe lights were going off, making them all dizzy and confused. At least three teenagers dressed in silver, reflective masks run out and dance around the spies.

Liz starts breathing too fast, and immediately starts singing the only song that helps to calm her nerves: Hello Seattle by Owl City. "_HELLO, SEATTLE! I AM A MANTA RAYYY! DEEP BENEATH THE OCEAN WAAAVES! HELLO, SEATTLE!_" Liz shrieks crazily.

One of the men in the silver masks pulls out a long knife and advances on the teenagers. They slowly back up until they stumble through a dark curtain into a dim room. They walk past a small wardrobe closet and a doll-slash-girl thing dives out of the wooden doors, like from that one horror movie. **(A/N: I **_**totally **_**just forgot what movie it was. Lmao. I have the memory of a goldfish.)**

They scream and dive through the next curtain, into a bright neon room. "Awesome. Just a maze. Easy," says Jonas. There were rainbow plastic poles spaced half a foot apart from each other in the shape of a maze. However, you couldn't quite tell where the path began or ended because of the gaps between the poles.

The teens place their hands on each other's shoulders and navigate through the maze. After they were quite a distance away from the curtain, the roar of a chainsaw broke through the silence. A pale-faced maniac with a maze of criss-crossed scars dancing across his face stepped up to the neon bars in front of the group. The man swings his arms through the bars, stretching and reaching for the kids.

And Liz was off.

"How'd you freaking get _over_ there?!" Zach demands.

Liz, who was already standing by the exit, shrugs. "I slipped through the bars!" she exclaims, pointing at the 6-inch-wide spaces between bars.

"Skinny bitch," Grant murmurs, earning a stab in the ribs by Bex's elbow. He walks towards the bars and creeps along the wall, everybody else trailing along beside him. The chainsaw guy slams into the bars holding him back like a mental patient, thrusting his chainsaw barely an inch away from Grant's face. "Holy _fuck_!" Grant shouts.

The rotating chainsaw blades swiped through the air. Bex and Zach glance at each other, the same thought passing between them: _This was a _**real **_chainsaw. _At the same time, Cammie collapsed to the ground and looked up at the man with the chainsaw with tears in her frightened eyes.

"I quit! I quit! Where's the exit?!" Cammie demands. Slowly, the chainsaw lowers to the man's side and he quits his evil charade. He points to the curtain next to where Liz was standing.

"Go ahead," he says in a gravelly voice, "Though it's a shame you couldn't make it all the way through."

"Th-thank you," Cammie stutters as Zach helps her to her feet. They walk through the curtain and find themselves back at the front of the building by the Grim Reaper. Cammie suddenly stops the shivering, sniffling, and welled-up eyes to turn into a poised, confident girl. She whips out her cellphone, places a hand on her hip, and holds her head up.

Bex, Liz, Grant, Zach, and Jonas all share a confused look. "It's called acting," Cammie replies with a proud smirk on her face. Then she turns back to her cell once her mom picks up. "Hey, Mom? Yeah, they have real chainsaws. We'll confiscate them in the morning."

* * *

Zach shakes his head. "I still can't believe you were completely joking about all that," he says, "But it was quite ingenious of you."

"Thanks!" Cammie exclaims, preening.

"Yep. That's one this girls can do better than guys: acting," Liz announces, pointing a finger in the air. Bex nods in agreement at the same time Grant scoffs.

"Seriously? _We_ were the ones who snuck into Gallagher Academy and _you_ girls had no idea who we were or where we came from," Grant points out. Jonas raises an eyebrow at Liz and smirks, showing that he agreed with Grant.

"No, are _you_ serious?" Cammie responds, gripping the edge of the table. "I knew Zach was from Blackthorne the second I saw him at the Dorothy's red slippers exhibit."

"Thanks for pointing that out, _darling_," says Zach with a smirk. "That reminds me: You had no idea that I was a spy following you until I showed up at that exhibit. It's debatable, but I call that good acting." He leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"And how do you know Cammie didn't know you were a spy all along?" Macey shoots back, thrumming her French-tipped nails against the wood table.

"Because of that adorably confused look she gave me once she saw me with Mr. Solomon by the slipper exhibit," Zach teases, looking at Cammie under his thick guy-lashes. She blushes, looks away, and runs her fingers through her hair.

"Alright, alright, enough of this mushy-gushy love crap," Grant grumbles. Suddenly, Liz muffles a laugh with the palm of her hand. Macey's lips were pressed tightly together as she tries to keep in a giggle.

"Yeah… '_mushy-gushy love crap_' my ass," Macey replies, pointing under the table. They all look under the table to see Bex and Grant's sock-covered feet playing footsie. Bex pulls her foot away in embarrassment and Grant's face turns red.

Everybody bursts out laughing.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Happy Halloween, everybody! Did you like the special Halloween edition of Inside the Gallagher and Blackthorne Academies? Sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter, by the way. I'm kinda-sorta running out of ideas. Actually, not really, I have a whole list on the bulletin board over my desk in my room. Lol. But I'm having trouble putting those ideas into a story, you know? So anyway, review! And if you have any ideas for the next couple chapters, I'd love to know. My fans mean everything to me *big cheesy smile*. Lol. Thanks again!)**


	10. Santa's Little Hoe, Hoe, Hoes

Inside the Blackthorne Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Pujols, Adonis, and Einstein

(aka: Zach Goode, Grant Newman, and Jonas)

* * *

Mission 10: Santa's Little Hoe, Hoe, Hoes

Summary: During the Operatives' senior year, a local bar/strip club has been reported for sneaking illegal drugs into the prostitutes' drinks. The Operatives need to investigate if the report is true or not.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve when Bex, Macey, Cammie, and Liz walk down the stairs in their teetering high heels. Their spiked heels click on the hardwood floor and they grip to the stairwell railing for life, in case of tripping down all five floors. Only Macey wasn't concerned about tripping; back before her Gallagher days, she was quite the rebel child. She wore stripper heels nearly every day, much to her parents' discontent.

The four girls arrive at the landing of the foyer, looking down the last few steps at the guys, who were standing next to the heavy oak front door. "Holy cleavage, Batman, we've stuck the motherload!" Grant hisses, jabbing Zach in the ribs with his elbow. Macey rolls her eyes while Bex glares at Grant, and Liz and Cammie's faces burn with embarrassment.

"If you say one more lewd comment, I will personally wax all the hair off your body in your sleep… _Every _hair," Bex threatens.

"Exactly. Let's just get out of here," Liz groans. All the spies file out of the foyer and into the snowy courtyard. The snow whips around in white flurries and the bitter wind plunges the temperature below freezing.

"Are you _serious_?!" Bex shrieks, "The _day_ we go on a mission dressed as porn stars, it turns out to be below freezing."

"We're not _technically_ dressed as porn stars," Macey points out, but Bex rolls her eyes.

"Close enough."

A long, stretch limo was parked in the curving driveway. The shiny black of the car looked out of place in the wintry-white land around it. The girls slide across the cold leather seats, trying to pull the short hems of their dresses down to cover their underwear, and the guys climb in after them.

The limo drives a bit out of town into a filthy suburb littered with trash, graffiti, and smog. It pulls up to a club, strobe lights flickering through the door. Grant opens the door of the limo, helping Bex out. The guys hold their elbows out, and the girls loop their arms through theirs. Macey walks ahead of the three fake-couples and up to the door of the club. Her job was to watch Bex, Liz, and Cammie from afar to be sure they were safe throughout the duration of the mission. She runs a hand across the bouncer's broad chest in a flirty move and he opens the door to let her in.

Grant, Bex, Jonas, Liz, Zach, and Cammie get in line for entrance to the club. The line slowly moves forward until Cammie was right in front of the bouncer. She flashes him what she hopes looks like a suggestive smile, and to her relief, he smirks back at her. He opens the door for the six spies and slaps Liz's butt after them. "You have fun, now," he says with a wink to Liz.

Her whole body tenses up and a deep blush lights up her face like the red Christmas lights dangling from the ceiling. Bex grabs Liz's arm and hisses, "You better start acting more like a prostitute and less like a bookworm in order for this mission to work." Then Bex and Grant walk off in the direction of the dance floor. Meanwhile, Liz and Jonas head over to the bar in the center of the club.

Zach puts his hand on Cammie's waist and leads her over to the circular bar, opposite of the side of the bar that Liz and Jonas were at. "Sorry, but you need to get as drunk as you can. Don't worry, I promise nothing will happen to you," he swears. The bartender sets a shot of vodka in front of him and he hands it to Cammie.

She glances at him nervously before downing the shot in one gulp. The liquor burns down her throat and leaves a gross aftertaste, but she grins at him nonetheless. Four shots later, her head was spinning and she was leaning against Zach to keep herself steady.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl, you sure can't hold your liquor," he teases.

"Hey… I'm _new_ to… this," Cammie slurs. Her lips grazed his ear and shivers shot up Zach's spine. He didn't know how she managed to make him this nervous around her, but she did.

"Do you--," Zach begins before Cammie digs her nails into his arm.

"Ohmygod, it's _Santa_! Why would he come to a club anyway? Shouldn't he be at the mall?" Cammie asks, giggling.

She runs off before Zach even has a chance to stop her. The man wasn't even dressed like Santa; sure, he was sitting in a big red chair with fake presents sitting all around it, a few employees were dressed as elves, but still. He was wearing an unbuttoned red jacket with a tight white wife-beater on underneath. _He looks more like a man-whore Santa to me_, Zach thinks bitterly.

Cammie waits off to the side, hopping from one leg to the other while another girl in a short dress sits on "Santa's" lap. The elves were shooting unsatisfied looks at each other while "Santa" talks to the young woman. Finally, she hops off his lap and struts off with a smirk on her face. Zach comes up and grabs Cammie's arm. "Listen, I don't think you should go over there," he warns.

"I'm gonna sit on Santa's lap, no matter what!" Cammie replies. "And don't you try to stop me, or I'll scream." Zach rolls his eyes, but lets go of her arm nonetheless, in order to not make a scene. She walks in a wavy line over to "Santa," and the guy looks up at her with interest.

"Hey, come take a seat in Santa's lap," he says smoothly. Cammie half sits, half falls into his lap. He puts one hand high up on her thigh and the other on her back. Zach, watching from a certain distance away, arches his eyebrow and crosses his arms across his chest. "So what's your name?"

"I'm Cammie, but I'm sure you already knew that, _Santa_," she slurs.

"Of course I did," he assures her. "Now what do you want for Christmas?"

"Uh…"

"You don't remember?"

"Well, I'm not so sure anymore. I already got it."

"Is there anything else you might want?" Santa asks suggestively, slightly increasing his grip on Cammie's thigh. Zach noticed the elves shooting each other impressed looks as they checked Cammie out. His jaw clenched.

"Maybe I _do_ want one more thing for Christmas… But I might not even get it. I guess it just depends on whether or not…," Cammie drifts off, not catching on to "Santa's" suggestiveness. But she doesn't elaborate on what she wants her gift to be.

"I'll let my elves take you back to our workshop, and we'll get you your gift there, okay?" Santa tells her. He shifts Cammie out of his lap, slaps her butt, and she reluctantly gets dragged away by his elves.

"Wait! But my gift isn't _in _the workshop!" Cammie shouts.

Zach starts weaving through the crowd, following where the elves were taking Cammie. He had an uneasy feeling about all of this. Then, since he wasn't watching where he was going, he accidentally bumps into a waitress. She screams as she spills spiked eggnog all over the floor and her uniform. "Sorry!" Zach calls over his shoulder and keeps moving forward.

But he had lost where the elves had gone.

His feet are frozen to the floor, spinning his gaze around to view the whole club, but Cammie was nowhere to be seen. _Fuck_, he thinks, _I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her! _Somebody grabs Zach's arm and he whips around to glare at them. He relaxes once he sees Macey.

"I saw Cammie being dragged away by two men dressed as elves. They went through that door over there!" Macey tells him, eyes full of concern. Zach turns to where Macey's French-tipped finger was pointing, and he runs toward the door marked 'Employees Only.'

He shoves open the door, which leads to a small room stocked full of boxes of liquor. "Hey!" he hears Cammie exclaim, and starts running towards the direction of her voice. "What the hell are you doing?"

It sounded as if her drunkenness was starting to wear off, which was good. He skids to a stop behind a tall wooden crate and peeks out from behind it to see the two elves tying Cammie to a metal folding chair. One elf reaches out for the zipper of her dress and she lashes out with her teeth, successfully clamping down on his hand with her teeth. He shouts and slaps her across the face. Cammie's head whips to the side, and she kicks her leg out. The high heel digs into the man's leg and he falls to the ground, clutching his shin.

Before the other elf can reach Cammie, Zach runs from behind the crate and pounces on him. He hooks his arm around the elf's neck, capturing him in a head-lock, and shoves him to the ground. His head collides with the concrete floor and he passes out cold. Meanwhile, the other elf is standing up from the ground and running towards Zach's back. "Zach! Watch out!" Cammie warns him.

Zach ducks down and sticks his leg out, tripping the elf, who goes careening into a recycling bin. The sound of shattering glass echoes throughout the warehouse, and the elf's legs hang limply from the recyclables bin. "Are you alright, Cammie?" Zach asks as he goes to untie her.

"Yeah, you got here just in time." The ropes fall to the floor and the stands up, but she trips in her high heels and falls into Zach's arms. "But… I'm still a bit dizzy from those shots," she says sheepishly. Zach smirks at her and they walk back into the club with his hand around her waist.

"You ready to get out of here?" Macey asks once Zach finds her. "Because Liz is puking in the bathroom, and I think Bex is about to start a catfight with the bartender and it's about to get ugly." Macey points over to the bar, where Bex was standing on a barstool, screaming profanities at the bartender, who was kneeling on the bar counter and screaming back. Grant was standing on the floor, next to Bex, trying to persuade her to get off the barstool.

Cammie lets out a tinkling laugh that warms Zach from the inside out, making him smirk wider. She winces and rubs her temples with her forefingers, trying to coax her migraine away. "Yeah, let's get out of here," Zach agrees.

Jonas leads Liz from the bathroom and into the limo along with a complimentary barf bag given to them by the bouncer. It takes all of Macey, Zach, Cammie, and Grant's strength to pry Bex's hands out of the bartender's hair. The bouncer looks menacingly at Bex, and knowing he was about to kick them out, Grant just replies with, "I know, I know, we're leaving." Still, Grant has to carry Bex like a football under his arm just to get her out of the club.

Once everybody was corralled into the limo, Macey announces, "Well, I think it's clear that drugs were slipped into their drinks. What else would get Bex that hostile, Liz that pukey, and Cammie that… um, slutty?"

"Shut up," Cammie groans, "We'll call the police in the morning. But for now, I just don't wanna talk about it." She kicks off her high heels and leans her head into Zach's chest, falling asleep to the sound of Liz hurling into her barf bag.

* * *

"So, obviously, guys are better than girls because _we _don't get taken advantage of," Grant concedes, crossing his arms over his chest with a victorious smirk.

"How do you call getting drunk to investigate a mission being 'taken advantage of'?" Macey says. Her tone hinted that she thought Grant was a little on the crazy side.

"Those freaking elves would have taken advantage of Cammie if Macey couldn't have been able to find me in time," Zach replies bitterly.

Cammie puts a hand on Zach's arm and tells him, "But you _did _get there in time, so it's fine." Zach just grunts and looks away.

"Actually, guys can be taken advantage of just as well as girls. In fact, there is a respectable percentage of guys who have been raped by girls, or by an older man," Liz announces.

There is an awkward silence until Grant blurts, "How the hell does a guy get raped by a _girl_?"

Liz rolls her eyes and continues, "Just think about it, Grant. Admittedly, it doesn't happen often, but it is possible. In fact--"

"Bookworm," Macey interrupts, "Can we just let it go? I honestly think not one of us cares about the percentage of male rapes there have been." Liz blushes. "But we're definitely impressed by how much you know."

Everybody murmurs their approval.

"But, Cam, what did you mean when you were telling that Santa dude what you wanted for Christmas?" Grant asks.

Zach immediately looks at her, and she blushes. They smile at each other like they were sharing a hidden secret.

_Flashback_

_Zach walked Cammie back to her room to be sure she wouldn't trip again in her high heels. "Well, thanks for walking me to my room, Zach," she tells him as they stand right by the door._

"_No problem." Cammie twists the doorknob, and he says, "Wait, Gallagher Girl." She turns back around and he sticks his hands in his pockets. "So… What did you mean when you told that guy what you wanted for Christmas?"_

"_I thought you already knew everything," Cammie teases him. Zach smirks as he waits for her answer. "Well… God, it's kinda embarrassing."_

"_Please?" Zach begs, which was rare for him, but he knew it would make her confess._

_She looks at the ground as her cheeks blush a deep red. "I, um, wanted to be kissed… on Christmas… for my present," she admits. Zach smirks and just watches her until she finally looks up at him. "Well? Are you going to say something, or just stand there and make me feel like a retard?"_

_Suddenly, the grandfather clock down the hallway chimes twelve times, signaling the end of Christmas Eve and the beginning of Christmas. The deep booming reverberated so loud that Zach had to step closer to Cammie for her to hear him._

"_You never were patient, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispers, brushing his fingers along her cheek, "I was waiting for Christmas… for this."_

_He leans down and gives her a deep kiss that makes her knees weak. She leans against his chest for stability, and he puts his hands on her back. Cammie slowly raises her arms and winds them around her shoulder. Zach deepens the kiss, and she smiles._

_End of Flashback_

"Do I even want to know?" Grant asks.

"Probably not," Cammie and Zach say simultaneously, ginning at each other.

**

* * *

**

(Author's Note: Holy crap, you guys, I am sooo running out of ideas. Actually, I have plenty of ideas, I just don't know how to incorporate them into a story. Which is why this chapter took so long. Sorry bout that… This was a reallllly late Christmas-themed story, even though Christmas is long gone. That just shows how much of a procrastinator I am. And just so you all know, there is no definite end to this story. It will last forever until I ultimately have no ideas left. But whenever I have an idea, I WILL update. Promise. Merry Christmas!)


	11. Girls Love Compact Mirrors

Inside the Gallagher Academy

(notebook edition)

Written by: Chameleon, Duchess, Bookworm, and Peacock

(aka: Cammie Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry)

* * *

Mission 11: Girls Love Compact Mirrors

Summary: An ancient jewel has been stolen by the enemy spies at Dillinger Academy, and has been put under serious lock-down. Gallagher girls have breached security and are keeping the Dillinger students busy while the Operatives have to retrieve the jewel.

* * *

"Let's go!" Liz exclaims, waving Bex, Macey, and Cammie into an air vent. They crawl through the cold air-conditioning vents, goosebumps popping up on their bare skin. They were still dressed as normal girls from Roseville in their miniskirts, high heels, tank tops, thin jackets, and designer purses.

"This stupid air is messing up my hair!" Macey haughtily mumbles under her breath, running her manicured fingers through her freshly-permed hair.

"Will you stop complaining about your hair? We only have a certain amount of time before more Dillinger operatives will arrive from downtown," Bex replies while Liz begins attacking the metal grate covering the exit of the air vent with a nail file from her purse.

"I'm only complaining about my hair because I'm trying to protect my cover image of a typical Roseville girl," Macey retorts with a teasing smirk. Cammie and Bex roll their eyes, and Liz pops open the metal grate.

"We're in," Liz announces proudly, replacing the nail file into her Coach purse.

"Great job, Bookworm," Macey says. She leans over the gaping hole in the floor of the air vent and looks down into the solid concrete room. The only thing in the room was a bare gray pedestal with a shiny red ruby sitting on top of it, and a massive metal door with multiple locks. "It looks like we're going to have to rappel down."

All four girls immediately reach for their black leather belts and tug on the silver buckle, which comes loose and unwinds a thin (but strong) black string. Cammie puts her purse on the floor and reaches her arm down through the hole and attaches the silver buckle to the ceiling, and the other three girls follow suit. Their belts were, obviously, not belts, but were actually belts-slash-rappelling-gear.

One by one, all four Gallagher girls climb through the hole and begins rappelling from the ceiling. Halfway to the ground, Cammie shouts, "Freeze!" They all immediately yank their fingers from the button on their belt that kept them rappelling. "Lasers."

Bex, Liz, and Macey look down to confirm that lasers were, indeed, blocking their path to the stolen jewel. From above, the lasers looked like a weaving of Twizzlers. Or, better yet, a scarlet spider web. "We must have triggered a motion detector. And since we don't know if the lasers will burn or just trigger a silent alarm, we should avoid them completely," Liz rattles off.

"Hey, the wall," Bex offers, pointing to the wall to their left, which hardly had any lasers shooting from it. Bex, Liz, and Cammie retrieve sticky patches from their miniskirt pockets and attach them like stickers to their hands and soles of their high heels. Slowly, they crawl across the ceiling, the patches holding them to the ceiling.

"I'll be right there!" Macey calls, slowly ascending back into the air vent. Within a few seconds, she was back and following Bex, Liz, and Cammie along the ceiling. The Gallagher girls crawl down the ceiling to the floor. "Here. I got these from our purses." Macey passed out compact mirrors to her friends. "One of us will retrieve the jewel while the rest of us deflect the lasers with our mirrors."

"But who will be the one to retrieve the jewel?" Cammie asks.

"It has to be somebody who excelled in the Flexibility and Accuracy unit of P&E," Macey states, casually checking her reflection in her compact.

"And somebody who got an A+ on the Treatment and Conduct of Precious Jewels test that Madame Dabney gave us in C&A," Bex adds.

"And somebody who knows all of the inner workings of high-tech lasers from Chemical Warfare class," Liz includes.

Cammie looks at her friends' expectant stares. "Wait one second. You guys don't mean _me_, do you?" she asks. Nobody moves a muscle except for Macey, who closes one eye to check her eyeliner in the mirror. "Fine. But only so we can get this mission over with faster."

Macey, Liz, and Bex kneel on the ground and deflect three lasers in the way of the jewel. There were plenty more lasers still in the way, but the three deflected lasers made it much easier. Cammie craned her neck one way, then the other, assessing which direction all the lasers were going in, what angle they were slanted at, and how many of them there were. Cammie backed up to the solid concrete wall, took a running start, and jumped into the air.

Time seemed to slow down.

She leaped over the very first laser, tilted at a 60-degree angle. Cammie landed on her hands and shoved her arms, making her do a front handspring over the second laser angled at 36-degrees. As she landed on her feet, she raised her arms in the air, careful not to touch the laser above her. Cammie leaned over laser number three, which was at a 13-degree angle, and did a handstand over it. She curled up and did a summersault underneath the fourth laser, which was angled at a complete 90-degree angle. Finally, she was at the concrete pedestal in the middle of the room.

Cammie plucks the ruby from the pillar and tucks it into her hand. Suddenly, static fills their comms units. "You guys?" says Tina Walters cautiously, "You have to get outta there. We can't keep these Dillinger students back much longer."

"Copy that," replies Liz. She loved sounding all official like the spies in the movies she watches, even though those spies' lives were _so _overrated.

"You guys go on ahead without me!" Cammie calls to her friends, who here still holding their compacts to the lasers.

"You sure?" Macey calls. Gallagher girls never abandoned a fellow sister.

"I'm sure! I'll catch up with you in the air vent," answers Cammie. Her friends stand up, putting their compacts in their pockets. Three more lasers cross her path, and she begins assessing how to get around them. Meanwhile, Liz, Bex, and Macey began slowly ascending up towards the air vent in the ceiling.

Cammie repeats the process she took while getting _to _the jewel, except when she does the front handspring, she does it one-handed to protect the ruby in her left hand. The three lasers that Liz, Bex, and Macey had been blocking with their compacts were grouped together in a cluster of infra-red heat, like one huge laser. Cammie backs up as far as she could, which was only a few feet. She runs, jumps, and does a front flip over the laser. When she lands, she hears Bex shout, "What are you doing here?"

Cammie looks around, wondering who she was talking to, and sees Zach, Grant, and Jonas standing by the huge metal door that was now open. "Come on! Tina Walters sent us to come get you. We got to go, like, _now_!" Jonas replies. Grant was slipping his Blackberry back into his pocket, for some reason. He had probably called Mr. Solomon to come pick them up with the Gallagher van, although Cammie didn't know why he didn't just use his comms unit.

Bex, Liz, and Macey all rappel from the ceiling since it would be faster to leave through the doors than crawling through the air vents. Macey hands Cammie her purse, and she puts the ruby in it for temporary safe-keeping. Cammie yanks on the rappelling cord hanging from the ceiling and connecting to her belt, and the cord quickly winds up and snaps her belt buckle back into place. The Operative dash out the door.

* * *

"And thus, girls are better than guys because our accessories come in handy, especially mirrors. Guys just don't have as many accessories to disguise weapons and useful tools in," Bex states with a calm satisfaction. She crosses her arms in success.

"Oh! This mission was sort of a double-whammy because girls are _also _better than guys at flexibility. I doubt they could've been able to navigate through all those lasers in such short time as Cammie did," Liz boasts.

"Sweet!" Bex exclaims, high-fiving Liz. "Beat _that_, boys."

"Oh, we will," Jonas says smoothly. "We have a 'double-whammy' of our own, if you will." He used air quotes around the words 'double-whammy.'

Grant reclines in his high-backed library chair while digging his Blackberry out of his pocket. "I remember that day well," he says, "I even have a picture of it as a souvenir of sorts." He slowly nods in satisfaction and taps some buttons on his phone until a picture spreads out over the whole screen.

Jonas grabs the Blackberry from Grant, and Zach leans in to look at the screen with him. Two smirks slowly creeped across their faces, and a playful glint appeared in their eyes. Meanwhile, the girls looked at each other suspiciously. Eventually, Bex snatches the Blackberry and gasps once she sees the picture. Liz, Cammie, and Macey lean in to see.

Cammie caught in mid-air doing a front flip over a glowing laser, and her miniskirt was revealing a pair of tight, hot-pink boy-short underwear. Bex, Macey, and Liz were rappelling in the air, each of their miniskirts also showing their own underwear. Macey had on a lacy black thong, Bex was wearing a tight pair of electric-blue boy-short underwear, and Liz had on a conservative lime-green bikini-style underwear.

The girls' jaws were dropped wide open.

"Dude, can you send that picture to me?" Zach asks, digging his iPhone out of his pocket. Cammie gasps and punches his arm, making him flinch. But the smirk was still plastered on his face. "What?" he asks innocently, "It's a good picture!" She punches his arm a second time.

_Send it to me_, Zach mouthes silently to Grant, who winks at him in response. Grant reaches over and grabs his Blackberry from Bex's limp hands, pressing multiple buttons across the keypad. Zach's smirk grows wider, most likely because he had just received the picture in a text.

"I knew we should have worn shorts," Liz murmurs, her face ablaze with a scarlet blush.

"Okayyy… Moving on…"

**

* * *

**

(Author's Note: Omg, did you guys know the movie I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You is coming out sometime in 2012? I'm so excited! Too bad that's supposedly the end-of-the-world. Lol. The next chapter isn't going to be a Blackthorne mission thing. Instead, it's going to be about the all-nighter thing… so, just a game for the spies to play. To give a hint, it's going to be truth-or-dare. And I know that was a big hint… but maybe you guys could give me ideas of what people could do for the game? I'll give you credit, if you do! Haha, thanks.)


	12. Truth Or Dare

**(Author's Note: Okay, in case you guys forgot since the last chapter, this isn't a mission/journal thing about why the Blackthorne boys are better than the Gallagher girls. It's just a normal chapter about the all-nighter in Gallagher Academy. I'll start again with the Blackthorne mission/journal thing the next chapter. Think of this chapter as a sort of… filler. Hope you like it!)**

* * *

"Okay, so, remember that mission about two months ago when we had to hide--," Jonas starts off, but is interrupted by the library doors being opened. Everybody turns around at their table to see Tina Walters and Anna Fetterman standing there with big grins on their faces.

"We're all starting a big game of Truth-Or-Dare in the Body Language 101 classroom!" Tina announces. Anna nods spastically, and they both sprint down the hallway to spread the word.

"You guys wanna play?" Macey asks, standing up and sliding on a coat of frosty strawberry-scented lip gloss from a bright yellow tube.

"Definitely," Grant agrees, standing up and stretching his arms over his head, "My butt is starting to go numb from sitting here all night."

Bex smothers a giggle and stands up too, pulling Liz up with her. Jonas stands up too, because he did basically everything Liz did. Zach looks at Cammie and raises his eyebrows. "You coming, Gallagher girl?" he asks. All of their friends had started walking towards the library door, chatting loudly and animatedly to each other.

"Of course," she murmurs. She was _not _about to spend time alone with Zach, especially after Grant sent him that embarrassing picture of her from the last mission. Cammie was starting to think that the whole battle-of-the-sexes challenge was causing way more trouble than originally planned.

She stands up and follows Zach out of the library doors, into the empty hallways. Cammie had never seen these hallway so empty, except for at midnight when everyone was sleeping. Or during Christmas break when she was the only person on campus. The silence was eerie; everyone must already be in Body Language 101.

"I'll race you to the classroom," Zach challenges. Cammie raises her eyebrows at him, wondering if he actually meant what he said.

"Racing?" Cammie repeats. It seemed a little childish, but then again, his announcement was totally unexpected… and that was right up Zach's alley. He gives her a small nod. "You're on," she replies with a grin. Zach smirks back at her.

"Okay, then," he tells her. They stop at the end of the hall of the West Wing. In front of them was the foyer and the main hall, which led to the cafeteria. The huge staircase was to their left, which led upstairs to Body Language 101. "On three."

"One… two…," Cammie recites, her heart beginning to speed up, like it always did when it knew she was about to run.

"Three!" Zach exclaims, sprinting ahead of her and across the foyer.

"Hey! Cheater!" Cammie calls after him. Her bare feet dig into the hardwood, propelling her forward. Zach was already ahead of her, leaping up the grand staircase two steps at a time. Cammie's hand clings to the stair banister and pulls her up the stairs while she jumps up the stairs three steps at the time. The distance between her and Zach begins to decrease.

Zach gets to the top of the stairs first, obviously, but Cammie was right behind him. They run down the hallway, past looming pictures of historical figures and rare pieces of artwork worth thousands. By then, they were running side by side. They squeeze through an archway, and the closed door to Body Language 101 loomed up in front of them. Since the door was to their left, and Cammie was to the left of Zach, she had the advantage. She ran harder, and managed to get in front of him.

"Looks like I'll be winning this one, cheater!" she sings over her shoulder.

But right as she was about to dash into the classroom, Zach grabbed her shoulders, spun her around, and held her against the wall. Cammie's knees were weak for barely a second, due to the sudden change of momentum. "What did you call me?" Zach asks with a smirk on his lips and a teasing sparkle in his eye.

"Cheater," Cammie replies with the same teasing grin.

"Are you sure you actually mean that?" Zach asks, his smirk unmoving. "I'll give you one chance to change your mind."

Cammie stared at him for several more moments before whispering, "_Cheater_." Zach raised his eyebrows, faux-surprised at her. A sly grin creeped across his face and, still holding her shoulders against the wall, slowly leaned in towards her like he was going to kiss her. Cammie ducked out of the way, wiggling out of his grip, and she glides into the Body Language 101 classroom like nothing happened… or was about to happen.

The whole sophomore class was sitting in a haphazard circle in the classroom, and all the desks had been pushed against the walls to make room. Anna Fetterman was in front of the class, motioning wildly with her hands. "Please! Everyone! Get in a _circle_! This is a _square_, at best. C'mon, I mean, I thought we were all spies here. We should be able to know how to sit in a circle," she whines. Cammie walks across the room and sits in between Bex and Macey. Zach enters the room four seconds later and he goes to sit next to Jonas and Grant. Cammie awkwardly tries not to make eye contact with Zach.

"Okay, let's begin!" Tina Walters begins, clapping her hands together. She looks behind at Anna, who was pouting and sitting on the teacher's desk. "Anna. I don't care if we're sitting in a figure eight or in a polyhedron for all I care. Let's just get started, shall we?"

Anna grumpily nods and joins the group. "Okay," Tina announces, holding up an empty Coca-Cola bottle, "It's a mix of Spin-the-Bottle and Truth-Or-Dare. Whoever spins the bottle will ask the question. Whoever the bottle lands on will be asked the question. I'll spin to see who spins first."

She puts the plastic bottle in the center of the group and spins it, stepping back for everyone to watch it go round and round and round. It eventually lands on a boy with a wiry frame and thick glasses; he was one of the Blackthorne boys who admired Macey from afar. He gulps, spins the Coca-Cola bottle, and stares at it unblinkingly.

To everybody's amusement and the Blackthorne boy's horror, the bottle stopped on Macey. Bex, Liz, and Cammie smirked at their friend because of her unfortunate situation. "Tr-truth or d-dare?" the boy stutters.

"Truth," Macey answers immediately with a perfect poker face.

"Uh… uh… okay, then…," he replies. He nervously tugs at the collar of his white T-shirt and looks around the circle, as if somebody was just going to randomly call out a question for him to ask. "What's your favorite color?" he finally asks. Everybody groans due to the simplicity of the question.

"Purple," Macey says, "_Dark _purple." Then she stands up and spins the plastic bottle. It spins repeatedly until it finally lands on Zach. Macey claps her hands together, a pleased smirk on her face, and asks him, "Truth or dare?" even though her gaze was on Cammie the whole time. Cammie's fists clench so hard her nails bite into her palms. _She better not do anything stupid… or embarrassing, _Cammie thinks.

"Dare," Zach replies with the same poker face that Macey used a few minutes ago. A faint smirk flickered across his lips.

Macey stands up and put her hands behind her back. "Come here, Goode," she says. Zach stands up and lopes over to her, putting his hands in his pockets. "You too, Cam."

"What? What do I have to do with this?" Cammie demands from her spot on the floor. Macey just gives her a look, so she stands up and saunters up to Zach's side. She sighs. "Okay. What."

"Zach's dare," Macey begins, brandishing a set of handcuffs from behind her back, "Is to be handcuffed to Cammie for the remainder of the all-nighter." The circle of sophomores cheer in glee. _Was everybody in on this? _Cammie wonders.

Before they can protest, Macey snaps the handcuffs on Cammie's left wrist and Zach's right wrist. Cammie begins trying to fold her hand as tiny as it could go to slip it out of the cuffs, but she found that the old trick didn't work with this pair of handcuffs. "Oh, yeah, those are the spy-cuffs invented by Dr. Fibs. They're literally impossible to escape from, unless you have the key," Macey informs them, flashing them the gold key in her hand before sticking the key into her bra.

Cammie's mouth opens and closes, like a fish underwater. She was shocked that Macey would do this… actually, not really. It was a predictable thing her friend would do. But if it was so predictable, how had Cammie not seen this coming? Cammie turns and bolts from the room, dragging Zach with her. Down the hallway, she can hear the sophomore class cheering for her, as if they thought Cammie was wanting to be alone with Zach. As if.

"Whoa, Gallagher girl. Where are we going?" Zach asks. Cammie had slowed to a fast-paced walk after she rounded a corner, away from the Body Language 101 room.

"I don't know," she snaps.

"Then why did we leave?"

"Because I don't feel like playing Truth-or-Dare anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to play Truth-or-Dare with you practically attached to me!"

"Why?" Zach persists.

"Is 'why' the only thing you can say?" Cammie asks.

"No," he answers, and they walk down the hallway in silence. After a few minutes of just walking in circles down the hallways, Cammie had stopped seething. Or, at least, wasn't as seething as she was before.

They had walked a complete circle and were near the Body Language 101 room, but Cammie didn't notice until she could see the door. Bex and Grant were fighting it out in the middle of the circle, and Bex was clearly going crazy. Either Grant said truth, and what he said pissed her off, or one of them was dared to take the other one down. Cammie quickly turned the corner to get away from the room, once more not in the mood to participate.

"We're going to have to be attached to each other for the rest of the night. You might as well just get over it and have some fun," Zach suggests.

Cammie ignores him and peels back the Gallagher family tree tapestry. She pulls him into the secret passageway, a shortcut to her room. She wanted to get as far away as possible from her so-called "friends" who trapped her with this jerk.

Halfway through the tunnel, Zach pushes Cammie against the wall once more, just like he did a while before. "Cammie! Why are you ignoring me?" he demands. With both his hands on her shoulders pinning her against the wall, one of Cammie's hands dangled uselessly from the handcuffs.

"What do you m--"

"You know exactly what I mean! I tried to kiss you, and you wouldn't kiss me back. I try to talk to you, and you ignore me. We kissed before… What's the problem now?" Zach asks. For the first time since she's known Zach Goode, Cammie detects vulnerability in his voice.

Suddenly, Cammie feels too guilty to look him in the face. So instead, she looks down at her shoes and says, "I… don't know. I mean, it's just awkward seeing you when Grant showed you that picture. And--"

"I'll be sure to beat him up for that," Zach interrupts. He nods for her to continue, so she does.

"And just having everybody know we're alone and together makes it embarrassing… since they'd know what we're doing. If we did anything, that is. I don't know… I'm just randomly talking here."

"No, no, I understand what you're trying to stay," Zach assures her. "But does it really matter if they know? If we care about each other?"

"Zach…"

"I really like you, Cammie," he tells her. He takes her hand in his, the metal handcuffs pressing into their skin. His other hand tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I like you, too, Zach," Cammie admits, though it sounds weird voicing her thoughts out loud. Zach leans down and kisses her in the dark.


End file.
